carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
First Season
1. The celebration The Colbys return from Denver to their home in Bel Air, California, where Jason Colby holds a press conference regarding the pipeline venture between his company, Colby Enterprises, and Denver-Carrington. Jason's wife, Sable, however, is upset that Jason's sister, Constance, has turned over her shares in the family company to her estranged nephew, Jeff, rather than to Jason and Sable's three children. Jason, meanwhile, shares a secret with Constance- he's dying. Later, Jason learns his business rival Zachary Powers is trying to muscle in on his deal with Denver-Carrington. Constance, meanwhile, contacts Jeff's estranged mother, Francesca, in London and asks her to reunite with the son she abandoned as a child and a reluctant Francesca agrees. Constance then pays a secret visit to her lover, a rancher named Hutch, while keeping her true identity a secret from him. Jeff arrives in California to claim his share of the family empire- and also to find his long-missing, presumed-dead ex-wife. See more... ---- 2. Conspiracy of silence After Miles introduces his new bride "Randall" to the family, Jeff is stunned when Fallon doesn't recognize him. Battle lines are immediately drawn between Miles and Jeff after Jeff reveals Randall's true identity. Constance calls in a psychiatrist to treat Fallon, who suggests the family accept her as Randall and not force her memory. Jeff calls Fallon's father, Blake, who flies to California to see her. However, when Fallon doesn't recognize him either, Blake entrusts Jason and Constance with looking out for Fallon before returning to Denver. Jeff has a chilly reunion with his mother, Francesca, as he's still bitter over her abandonment of him as a child. Francesca then reunites with her sister Sable and, later, with Jason, with whom she was once close. Jason's business rival, Zachary Powers, conveniently runs into Sable twice and hits on her, but she rejects his advances. A dying Jason tries to resolve his conflict with son Miles, to no avail. Jeff gets to know "Randall" better, then surprises her by returning jewelry she once pawned. However, Miles gives his cousin Jeff fair warning to stay away from his new bride. See more... Guest star John Forsythe (Blake) crosses over from Dynasty. The second episode of The Colbys aired in the time slot regularly occupied by Dynasty (Wednesday at 9:00 p.m.) and was immediately followed by Dynasty Episode #125: "The Proposal" at 10:00 p.m. * Air Date: 1985-11-27 * Shooting dates: from 1985-09-11 to 1985-09-19 * Info Alert: *Claire Yarlett (Bliss), Joseph Campanella (Hutch) and Ken Howard (Garrett) do not appear in this episode. ---- 3. Moment of truth On Thanksgiving, Sable makes an announcement; "Randall" begins to feel comfortable; Constance comes to Jeff's defense; Francesca and Jason share a private moment. See more... * Air date: 11-28-1985 * Shooting dates: from 1985-09-19 to 1985-10-01 * Info alert: Beginning with this episode, The Colbys ''moves to its regular time slot - Thursdays at 9:00 p.m ---- '''4. The family album' Hoping to jog Fallon's memory, Jeff sends for his son, which angers Miles; Sable schemes to stop Constance from dividing her household into two camps; Zach outfoxes Jason and Blake. See more... * Air date: 12-05-1985 * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-01 to 1985-10-09 * Info Alert: Guest stars John Forsythe (Blake) and Diahann Carroll (Dominique) ''cross over from "Dynasty." ---- '''5. Shadow of the past' Miles orders Jeff to stop interfering in the search for Fallon, who makes a discovery that sends her running in fear; Sable starts vicious rumors about Constance; Adam goes behind Jason's back on a trip to Los Angeles. See more... * Air date: 12-12-1985 * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-09 to 1985-10-21 * Info Alert: Beginning with this episode, the title od the series is shortened from Dynasty II: The Colbys to just The Colbys. Guest star Gordon Thomson (Adam) crosses over from "Dynasty." Joseph Campanella (Hutch) and Ken Howard (Garrett) do not appear in this episode. ---- 6. A house divided A terrified Fallon begins the long battle to recapture her past; Jason sees Sable in a new light after she tries to turn him against his sister; Sean wants out of a deal with his uncle. See more... Ken Howard (Garrett) ''does not appear in this episode. Guest star Gordon Thomson ''(Adam) ''crosses over from "Dynasty." * Air date: 12-19-1985 * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-21 to 1985-10-29 * Info Alert: ---- '''7. The reunion' Jason vows to fight Sable after learning she and a shyster lawyer filed a court action against Constance; Jeff vows to win the battle for Fallon; Sean aligns himself with Bliss; the attraction between Monica and Neil conflicts with their power struggle. See more... * Air date: 12-26-1985 * Shooting dates: from 1985-10-21 to 1985-11-07 * Info Alert: Guest stars John Forsythe (Blake) ''and Diahann Carroll ''(Dominique) ''cross over from "Dynasty." ---- '''8. Fallen idol' Jason makes a confession to Francesca, but is caught off guard by Miles and by an emergency at Colby Enterprises; Zach gets a warning from tanker captain Livadas; Constance prepares for the competency hearing. See more... * Air date: 01-02-1986 * Info Alert: Claire Yarlett (Bliss) ''does not appear in this episode. ---- '''9. The letter' Jason makes a hasty trip to London; Francesca receives a proposal; old letters bring hope for Constance---but disturbing news for Jeff; Sable agonizes over selling her diamonds to buy a Matisse painting. See more... This is Gordon Thomson's (Adam) ''final guest star appearence on the show. Joseph Campanella ''(Hutch) ''and Claire Yarlett ''(Bliss) ''do not appear in this episode * Air date: 01-09-1986 * Info Alert: ---- '''10. The turning point' Following the accident, Jason accompanies the paramedics to the hospital; Jeff and Miles set out to prove Zach's complicity in the oil spill; Sable learns of Jason's betrayal; hostilities dissolve between Monica and Neil. See more... * Air date: 01-16-1986 * Shooting dates: from 1985-11-02 to 1985-11-10 * Info Alert: Joseph Campanella (Hutch) ''does not appear in this episode. ---- '''11. Thursday's child' Jeff travels to Athens to grill Captain Livadas about the oil spill, then visits Rome to ask Francesca a difficult question; Bliss learns of Sean's betrayal; Miles takes advantage of Fallon; Zach confronts Sable with the truth. See more... * Air date: 01-30-1986 ---- 12. The pact Jason demands that Francesca tell him the truth about Jeff's father; Monica learns of Neil's secret from Dominique, who harbors a secret from Garrett; Fallon and Jeff try to help their son. See more... * Air date: 02-06-1986 * Info Alert: Guest star Diahann Carroll (Dominique) ''crosses over from "Dynasty." ---- '''13. Fallon's choice' At the hospital, L.B. fights for his life; Miles decides to fight for what is rightfully his; Constance confronts Sable; Miles is questioned after a body is found in the harbor; Francesca and Roger get a new posting. See more... * Air date: 02-13-1986 * Info Alert: Joseph Campanella (Hutch) ''departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the series in this episode. ---- '''14. The trial' Miles and his lawyer track down witnesses to testify against Jeff; Sable humiliates her sister at a British consulate reception; Monica learns that Neil has betrayed her; Bliss visits Sean. See more... * Air date: 02-20-1986 ---- 15. Burden of proof A key witness's testimony creates turmoil in the courtroom; Jason defends Francesca; Sable takes refuge at her art gallery; Bliss notices her mother's change of attitude; newspaper headlines enrage Miles. See more... * Air date: 02-27-1986 ---- 16. My father's house Rescue efforts begin for the victim sprawled below a rocky cliff after a fight at the beach house; Jason learns how costly a divorce from Sable could be; Fallon experiences a tragic loss; Sable gets assistance from Zach in her vendetta against Francesca. See more... * Air date: 03-06-1986 * Info Alert: Info Alert: Claire Yarlett (Bliss) ''and Ken Howard ''(Garrett) ''do not appear in this episode. ---- '''17. The outcast' L.B.'s disappearance causes a panic; Miles learns that Fallon and Jeff will remarry at the mansion; Jason puts his foot down with Sable; Roger gets a puzzling reassignment; Constance has Sable followed. See more... * Air date: 03-13-1986 * Info Alert: Guest star Diahann Carroll (Dominique) ''crosses over from "Dynasty." ---- '''18. The wedding' Fallon and Jeff prepare to repeat their vows in an elaborate ceremony Sable was forced to plan; Miles puts a damper on the celebration; Blake arrives for what Jason considers a game of one-upmanship; Zach appears unexpectedly at the wedding. See more... * Air date: 03-20-1986 * Info Alert: This episode features John Forsythe's (Blake) final guest star appearence on the show. This is the only appearence ever made by Jack Coleman (Steven) ''on the show. Diahann Carroll ''(Dominique) ''also crosses over from "Dynasty." In this episode, Blake mentions to Fallon that Fallon's mother, Alexis, and Blake's wife, Krystle, were unable to attend the wedding because a fog had grounded planes in Colorado. However, in reality, actresses Joan Collins and Linda Evans refused to participate in the spin-off series because they felt it took away from the parent series. ---- '''19. The honeymoon' Fallon and Jeff leave for a Jamaican honeymoon, unaware of the legal troubles facing Miles; Constance encourages Francesca to find a new home; Bliss and Sean make plans that will infuriate the Colbys. See more... * Air date: 03-27-1986 ---- 20. Double jeopardy Fallon and Jeff cut their honeymoon short as the Colbys pull together to help Miles; Sable believes that she and Jason are on the mend; the elite arrive for the opening of the Colby Collection wing; another murder suspect is arrested as assistant DA John Moretti acts out his vendetta against Jason. See more... * Air date: 04-10-1986 ---- 21. A family affair Jeff has no solid alibi for the day Captain Livadas was murdered; Sable tries to convince Constance of her sincerity, gives Francesca the benefit of the doubt and works her wiles on Jason; Zach predicts that the sins of the father will be visited upon Jason and his sons. See more... * Air date: 04-17-1986 ---- 22. The reckoning Sable's maneuvers leave Francesca resentful and doubtful about a future with Jason; Jason tries to help clear Jeff; Constance anticipates how her brother's impending divorce could endanger Colby Enterprises; the DA's office gets a tip that Miles jumped bail. See more... * Air date: 05-01-1986 ---- 23. Anniversary waltz Sable plans an anniversary party for Jason, but later is stunned by his confession; Fallon divulges her secret to Constance; Miles and Jeff work to clear Miles of murder; Jason confronts his enemy on Zach's yacht; Neil promises to ask his wife for a divorce; Bliss meets a new admirer. See more... * Air date: 05-15-1986 ---- 24. Checkmate The shooting incident aboard Zach's yacht leaves one victim fighting for survival; Fallon and Jeff indulge in a private celebration, but Fallon's joy is short-lived; Monica's surprise discovery leaves her anguished; and another arrest is made. See more... * Air date: 05-22-1986 * Info Alert: Ken Howard ''(Garrett) ''does not appear in this episode. Barbara Stanwyck ''(Constance) ''departs the cast and makes her final appearance on the series in this episode. Season 1